There are a wide variety of ski supporting racks and carts presently in use. Most of these carriers accept and maintain skis for either stationary, temporary or long term storage, or they are designed solely to be manually pushed or pulled in order to move skis from a stored location to the ski slopes and back again. Certain ski racks are also configured to transport skis on vehicles by being mounted on the exterior of the vehicles. However, there are no current ski racks which are specifically designed both to carry a full complement of skis and also to be mounted on a vehicle. This permits the efficient and simple removal, from the vehicle, of the ski rack, which can then immediately be set on the ground and manually transported to the skiing site.